


Do ya ever just write fanfiction about yourself-

by Durple



Category: Broken Reality Server - Fandom
Genre: Backstory time : ), Betrayal, Bullying, F/M, Gen, a n g s t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durple/pseuds/Durple
Summary: I swear B had good intentions
Relationships: Implied Durple | Ring Leader/N (Broken Reality Server)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Do ya ever just write fanfiction about yourself-

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is actually copied from irl, except for the last part where Ring Leader comes in and the fact I wrote a song instead of poetry.

Even as a child, something was always... off, about Durple. Nobody knew why, but she weirded people out, made them not like her, or think she was strange.  
Then she hit the age of four and got her quirk.  
“Hostile Aura” The doctor called it, bandaging her wounds as the specialists and her parents explained what happened.

A fight, they had called it. An accidental fight caused by her quirk. ...Durple didn’t think a one-sided fight was much of a fight.

But there was one boy who didn’t beat her up.  
N, he called himself. Durple clung to the boy like her life depended on it. The only person who wasn’t affected by her quirk.  
Clung to N once the bullying started.  
Clung to N once her stuff started getting destroyed by the bullies.  
Clung to N when she had nobody else.

Once, a girl came to the school Durple went to. Durple called her B.  
B didn’t seem affected by Durple’s quirk either, and Durple became good friends with B.  
One day, Durple brought B a poem she made about school. It was horribly written, but Durple loved it.  
B suggested reciting the poem to the school.  
Durple, trusting B, did it. Only to be laughed at by the entire school, the teacher’s doing nothing, breaking Durple’s trust in both the teachers, the students, and B.  
B transferred to another school soon after, and Durple knew they always were affected by her quirk.

Durple clung to N once more.

But clinging to N did nothing to repair the girl’s broken trust - her parents lying to her where she was going when they were taking her to a therapist didn’t, either.  
She distanced herself from everybody, not being able to confide in anyone. Usually, she would vent to N, but N’s aunt recently died so she had nobody to go too.

She clung to her creativity instead of N.

One day, N talked to her while they were going home.  
N said that his family was moving, and that they wouldn’t see each other again. They were moving to another town, N said, they were even going to another school.

When N moved, even clinging to Durple’s creativity didn’t help her. Nothing would.

So Durple left. Left her family, her past, even the real name of her quirk.

The first few days, Durple - now called Ring Leader as a villain name - did petty theft. Put on a smug persona as she embraced her quirk. She wanted to become a villain - to strike back against the world that betrayed her so, so many times - but she was alone, and she knew she couldn’t do it alone. So, when she met a fellow criminal - a woman who pickpocketed her - she asked one question.

“Would you like to be a villain?"


End file.
